Draco's Best Friend
by PrettyKittyPryde
Summary: what if Draco had a childhood best friend, Aqua. She has a special power. Will Draco fall in love with her?
1. Chapter 1 Malfoy Manor

Summery- Draco has a childhood best friend, Aqua. She is not a regular girl, she has a special power. Would Draco fall in love with her?

Chapter 1 Malfoy Manor

**Aqua's POV**

"So father, I have to stay here for the rest of the summer till I go to my first year of Hogwarts?" I ask looking at the big doors in front of me.

"Yes, good luck at Hogwarts. I'm sorry I can't be there but this is important business. If you need anything floo your mother okay. Oh and I hope you go in Slytherin." my dad says giving me giving me a kiss on the top of my head.

"okay, dad."

Truthfully I couldn't wait to see my best friend Draco. My father John Shwin works for the ministry. My full name is Aquarius Stacey Shwin but I prefer Aqua. You see I have a special power. My power is to control and talk to animals and It's basically hypnotizing them to do good or bad things, I always choose to do good things with the animals. I watch as the door opens to show Dobby the houseelf my favorite one too.

"Oh, Ms. Shwin, Mr. Shwin!" Dobby says enthusiastically. Dobby loves me and my family we are always nice to him.

"Hi Dobby is Lucius here?" dad asks.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy is here, please wait in the study where young Mr. Malfoy is."

"thank you Dobby." I say as I start walking to the study. When I got there I saw a pacing Draco.

He looked up when I entered "Aqua!"

I screamed and jumped on him almost knocking him down "I'm so happy to see you again!"

I got off him just as Lucius entered the room "Ahh, Draco show to her room."

"Yes father. Come on Aqua." Draco says as he takes my hand.

"in a minute" I say as I kiss my dad on the cheek "bye dad"

**Draco's POV**

(a/n so this is before Aqua jumps on him. I couldn't decide which POV.)

I pace around worried that Aqua changed because I haven't seen her in a while. I love Aqua's visits. I hear footsteps I look up to see Aqua with her dad smiling, "Aqua!" I yell enthusiastically.

She screams and jumps on me I almost toppled over but I didn't. "I'm so happy to see you again!"

She got off me just in time to see my father come in "Ahh, Draco show Ms. Shwin her room."

"okay father, come on Aqua." I grabbed her hand she had soft skin. I always loved her soft tanned skin, dark brown hair, and her light blue eyes.

"in a minute" she says as she kisses her father on the cheek "bye dad"

After that she takes my offered hand and we walk out the door.

"So are you excited to go to Hogwarts?" Aqua asks.

"yeah I guess at least I can get away from here." I answer looking around.

"dad taught me a lot of advanced spells even the movements. We even got my stuff already and he even asked the Ministry if I could start doing magic. The Ministry said yes since they favor my dad. I even read all of our textbooks, it's easy since I had a tutor." Aqua rants on excitedly.

"there's my girl that loves books." I tease.

"hey I love books but I so don't want to be a Ravenclaw they think they are so special because there smart, big deal."

I snort "come on let's go outside."

"sure let me just unpack a few things."

I walk outside on the balcony waiting for Aqua to finish unpacking 'the few things' "you ready?"

"yup let me just get Scarlet." Aqua says then she starts to whistle in came a beautiful red owl.

"how beautiful" I say stroking her feathers.

"I know right and we get to ride my other pet down." Aqua says eagerly.

"what do you mea-" but I couldn't finish because in came a beautiful white Pegasus.

"Meet Winter, mother gave her to me as a Christmas gift. Dumbldore said I could keep her at Hogwarts as long as I took care of her, come on!" she says as she tries to get on.

"Here" I say as I push her on. I got on too putting my arms around Aqua.

"ready come on Winter lets go!"

The Pegasus starts running and jumped off the balcony. It was like flying on a broom. "why'd you name her Winter?" I ask holding on to her.

"cause mom gave it to me on Winter and I didn't really know what else to name her." she answers. After a couple of minutes she whispered to Winter "okay lets go down right there." she points to my backyard in a clear spot next to a bench.

Once we got down. I got off and helped Aqua off . I had fun spending time with her.

"Watch this mama told me this spell just in case there's ever a fire nearby with I could also do dad taught me that spell.." She says as she smiles widely and gets up. "incendio!" she shouts and out came a fire stream. Before I could even complain she yells, "aquamenti!" and a jet of water comes out of the tip of her wand. I smile.

**I wrote this chapter cause I wanted them to have a special bond. **


	2. Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

**Aqua's POV**

I wait for the Malfoy's to finish getting ready. I was with Dobby in the kitchens helping him by washing the dishes while he prepares dinner for later. as I started finishing the last dish in came Draco.

"Hi Draco I'm surprised you know where the kitchens are. Are we going to see Crabbe and Goyle at Diagon Alley?" I ask starting to put the dishes away.

"No, not this time. Mother and father aren't going to go to Diagon Alley today so they gave me a bag of Galleons" Draco answers.

"oh okay then, let's go to Madam Malkins first so then I could ask Scarlet to take them back to your room after the fitting." I say as we exit the kitchen.

I take a handful of floo powder and stepped in the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" I shout and then I started spinning.

Once I got inside Diagon Alley I stepped aside to wait for Draco, after a minute or so Draco was right next to me. He offers me his arm and I took it and we set off for Madame Malkins. I sit at the bench once we got there and waited for Madame Malkin to finish measuring Draco after 1 minute a dark haired boy came in.

I decided to get up and talk to him I guess Draco saw me get up and asked "Where are you going?"

"don't worry I'll still be here." I assure him I walk towards the boy and said "Hello my name is Aquarius but please call me Aqua you look like a 1st year to Hogwarts I'm one too. Are you a muggleborn cause you look amazed?" I ask.

The boy turns around and looks at me before saying, "yes, I'm a 1st year my name is Harry and what's a muggleborn?"

"you don't know what a muggleborn is? But anyways there are four blood types muggleborn, halfblood, and pureblood. I'm a pureblood, a pureblood is someone that has ancestors and parents are Wizards the Malfoys, Blacks and Weasleys are purbloods, the Weasleys were all Gryffindors are brave and courageous, Malfoys and Blacks were all Slytherins except one of them was a Gryffindor, Slytherin are people who are sly and cunning. A halfblood is someone who has a father or a mother that is a wizard but the other parent is not a wizard also known as a muggle. A muggleborn is someone who has both there parents and ancestors are muggles but the child or grownup is a wizard. But you don't have to worry cause your Harry friken Potter. You saved us from Voldermort a.k.a you know-who." I explain

He nods I smile but before I could say anything else Draco interupts by calling to me saying, "come here I need help Aqua."

"coming!"

"Oh I'm Draco Malfoy would you like to be my friend and get away from the mud bloods? Who's that?" Draco says. Once Harry started getting measured by Madame Malkin.

"Draco I told you not to say that in front of me." I scold him but then I saw Harry's puzzled face "Mudblood is another word for muggleborn it is very rude and usually people get offended by that word. I'm going to get your books while you finish. Bye Harry I hope to see you soon."

**Please review I feel like no one's reading this story. =(**


	3. Chapter 3 The Train Ride

**Thank you **Hi There **for being my first reviewer. I got the 'but you don't have to worry because your Harry friken Potter' from A very Potter sequel the musical.**

Chapter 3 the train ride and Hogwarts

**Draco's POV**

"Lets sit in here." I say to Aqua pointing to a empty compartment.

"okay" She says as she walks in the compartment Crabbe and Goyle following her closely behind.

"hey can someone help me?" Aqua asks I would've helped her since Crabbe and Goyle were sitting there clueless but she started talking again, "maybe you two idiots could help!" she says pointing towards Crabbe and Goyle.

I snort as I watch them stare at each other and then scrambled up and put her trunk up.

"thanks" Aqua says as she sits down. I sit down next to her "Oh thank you!" she says as she puts her head on my lap and lies down on the seat. I smile seeing her eyelids flutter closed. 30 minutes she opens her eyes and gets up with a start "I'm going to walk around the train and I'm going to go uh change. I wanna go alone" she says as Crabbe and Goyle starts to gets up. she got her cloths and left very quickly. I wonder what happened I think to myself I decided to follow her.

"I'm going to go change so don't follow me." I say as I grab my robes and start to follow her.

I watch as she walks in a compartment and comes out with a toad. She starts walking away. I walk up to the window and I see a empty compartment. I shrug and starts to follow her again. She opens a compartment and opens it she doesn't go in but says, "Here's you toad I heard your missing him."

"thank you, how did you know? " a voice says

"your welcome. I just heard a girl say you were looking for him that's all." she says and starts walking towards another compartment. "Thank you." she says randomly to the compartment. She's probably talking to one of the animals I think.

When we got to the Hogsmeade station we sat got on some boats. There I saw Aqua look in the lake, "what do you see?" I ask her

"I see a squid." once she said that a giant eye came to the top of the ocean. After the squid started talking to her cause there was a long silence and then she started talking in a weird language. She stood up and lifted one leg over the boat.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" I ask a little taken aback.

"you'll see." she says as she got off the boat and on to the squid.

I heard a couple "what the hell is she doing?" or "is she crazy!" I saw everyone looking at her even Hagrid.

She swung her leg over the squid as if she was riding a horse.

"Blimey Harry look at her!" Weaslebee says with shock in his eyes.

I watch as the squid starts moving or should I say swimming forward she starts to say something in squid language again. Then the squid started moving under the water. The squid moved all the way under that she was under too. I started worrying when she wasn't going back up anymore. Hagrid that big oaf started telling us to get out of the boats because we were already at the castle but everyone was in shock that they didn't notice. Hagrid made us go to the castle where professor McGonagall explained everything about Hogwarts I wasn't listening because I was too worried about Aqua she had another power to be able to see and breath underwater too, she's half mermaid her moms a mermaid. that's a secret though because she doesn't want people to make front of her. I wouldn't want to hurt her even if it meant my _life _I love her too much as a friend. But after Hannah Abbot got sorted the door burst open and in came a smiling Aqua and a couple of seaweeds. Instead of standing in the crowd of 1st years she went to the staff table and handed professor Snape some seaweed. He did a quick nod and put it in his pocket.

After the sorting got finished. Aqua was in Slytherin. She was sitting next to me and Blaise Zabini across from her was Theodore Nott then Crabbe and Goyle. As usually Crabbe and Goyle stuffing there faces Aqua being polite Theodore, Blaise, and me talking.


	4. Chapter 4 classes

**Guess I will continue the story.**

Chapter 4 classes 

**Third Person POV**

On Friday they had potions with the Gryffindors. Draco was walking with Blaise, Aqua was walking with Theodore. Theodore was explaining how to play quidditch.

"that's pretty easy, my dad will probably get me a broom he loves quidditch. I just hope my mom agrees" Aqua sighs but still smiles. "I hope I can fly on a broom, that's why my mom got me a Pegasus instead of a broom so she could convince me not to play quidditch." she looks over at Blaise "Hey Blaise, I'll bet you 5 Galleons that Hermione Granger the girl that got sorted in Gryffindor would raise her hand for every question Snape gives."

"you got yourself a deal." Blaise says.

Aqua smirks. "you'll see, I'll win." she winks at him and walks off with Theodore still talking about quidditch.

"I never understand her." Blaise says chuckling.

"but that's what we love about her." Draco says chuckling with Blaise.

When Draco and Blaise caught up with Theodore and Aqua, they saw Theodore sitting next to a girl in the corner and they saw Aqua sitting next to Neville Longbottom.

"what are you doing, sitting next to Longbottom here." Draco says.

"Well I have no other place to sit and I don't want to sit next to Theodore plus I can help Neville with his potions."

"okay I guess come on Draco there's a table right there. Then Crabbe and Goyle could be behind us." Blaise says pointing to a table next to Aqua's.

"okay." Draco says and follows Blaise.

When everyone settled the door burst opened, Snape roll called every student and paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, yes" he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new-celebrity." Draco and his friends sniggered except for Aqua. "you are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making" he began "as there is little foolish wand-waving here , many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes, the delicate power liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death-if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." silence followed the speech "Potter!" Snape said suddenly. "what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know sir," Harry says.

Snape's lip curled into a sneer.

"tut, tut - fame isn't everything." Snape ignored Hermione's hand. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He tried not to look at Malfoy and his friends other than Aqua, who were laughing like crazy.

"I don't know sir," Harry says.

"thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter? What is the difference between monkshood and wolfs bane?"

"I don't know sir." Harry says again.

"does anyone in here knows the answers?" Snape asked clearly annoyed but still ignoring Hermione's hand. "oh yes, ms. Shwin

"asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful that it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone that is taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfs bane , they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite, professor." Aqua answers casually.

"very good ms. Shwin, five points to Slytherin and a point taken from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter."

Later on in the class Professor Snape paired them up Aqua was with Neville but Snape was hesitated while pairing them up. He insulted everyone's potion except for Draco and Aqua's.

"you see Neville it's quite easy. Here I'll let you do the rest.

During dinner Aqua sat between Blaise and Theodore and Draco sat between Crabbe and Goyle.

"So what are you going to do after dinner?" Theodore asked.

"I'm going to take care of my pets even the squid in the lake Dumbldore gave me that job once he heard about you-know-what. I really need to start hanging out with girls. My mother wants me to start talking to other people because apparently she doesn't want me to be a bored person and she says that 'I got my beauty from her' and that I don't want to waste them and some other things from her." she smiles and winks at Draco.

"What do you mean 'other things from her'?" Blaise asks putting some mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"nothing in particular I gotta go get ready. If your tired don't wait for me cause I uh, have to do something see ya." Aqua says very quickly. Before we could say anything she left. With Longbottom following behind once he saw her get up.

"Wonder what that was about." Theodore says munching.

**Aqua's POV**

I quickly left after dinner I didn't really want to be questioned. I was walking very quickly.

But then I heard a voice behind me I turned and saw the boy I've been helping, "Hi Aqua, I want to thank you for helping me out and stuff."

"you don't have to worry about that. I need to go so bye Neville." I say and wave good-bye.

"okay see you around Aqua." Neville says walking back to the great hall.

I start walking again but a little slower. I decided to go outside and sit on the courtyard I sit down on the grass and look out to the lake. I sigh and whistle then I started to speak squid language "hi, Squid can I call you Water?"

The squid answered by spraying water. This time I talked in English not squid language, "okay so I take it as a yes." I laugh.

"So this is where you always disappear." a voice said behind me. I turn around and smile.

"No this is not where I disappear. I go up there, or down there." I say pointing to the sky and water. "Come on Draco, I inherited something else from my mom. I can make other people breath underwater too, as long as I'm holding on to your hand at all times, you ready." I say grabbing on to Draco's hand.

He nods and holds on to my hand tightly. I jump in the water with Draco he opens his eyes and starts breathing really fast "don't worry the air won't go away so slow your breathing." I assure him. After a while I said to Draco "let's go up." I say swimming up.

"ok lets go" I say walking away.

when we got to the castle I saw Harry. "Hi Harry."

(A/n I'm going to make Harry mad at Draco for a fight or something this is not part of the book.)

"hi Aqua. Malfoy you are such a jerk!" Harry starts to yell.

"What happened?" I ask.

"what are you going to do about it, Potter? Call your dead mother?" Draco taunts.

I see Harry is about to punch Draco, so I push him away. Harry couldn't help it and swung his arm just when I pushed Draco and he accidentally punched me. I fell backwards and hit the concrete, after that I blacked out.

**Draco's POV**

(A/n this is right before Aqua pushes Draco)

I watch as Aqua pushes me for no reason. But before I could question, Potter swung his arm and he punched her. I was so surprised, that's why she pushed me. She fell back on the concrete floor and blacked out. I watched in horror as she started bleeding rapidly.

"What'd you do, Potter?" I yelled at him furiously "your such a idiot!"

"well maybe you should shut your mouth. I didn't mean to hurt her. Well go get a professor!"

I can't believe it first he punches Aqua, then he makes me get a professor. But I'll do anything for Aqua like I said before I will risk my _life_ for her. So I ran for it, I found professor McGonagall walking around the halls.

"What are you doing out, Mr. Malfoy?" She asks "it's almost curfew."

"yes, I know it's almost curfew." I snap at her "but it's Aquarius, she got punched by Potter, she blacked out and she's bleeding."

Once she heard this we started running, when we got there Potter was kneeling beside her.

"Mr. Potter move!" professor McGonagall says kneeling down besides Potter. After awhile she said, "she is hurt badly and will have to go to the Hospital Wing, as for you, Potter you will go to your common room now. As for you Malfoy you will bring her to the hospital wing."

I glared at Potter, knelt down and picked her up. I started walking towards the hospital wing, McGonagall following closely behind.

"I will leave you to walk the rest of the way alone." McGonagall says as she stops and turns around. I nod and continue walking.

"what am I going to do with you?" I ask Aqua more to myself. "I just wish you can think of yourself more then other people."

"if I did that then I would be selfish." Aqua mumbles quietly.

"your awake? I thought you were knocked out?"

"I was but I got woke up by someone's yelling." Aqua answers. "oh I got a big headache!"

"duh, you hit the concrete." Draco says.

"I need water!" Aqua says suddenly.

"why?" Draco asks.

"just get me to Madame Pomfrey faster she'll know." Aqua answers.

Draco nods and starts running towards the hospital wing. When they got there Poppy was taking care of another student.

"Madame Pomfrey it's time. I need water." Aqua says breathing faster.

Draco set down Aqua and started to get water for Aqua.

"thank you Mr. Malfoy." Poppy says giving the water to Aqua.

"what is happening?" Draco asks sitting down.

"Draco, I have some mermaid in me as you know. So one of the steps of turning into a mermaid is healing, which I haven't got yet. But now it is time to get that power." Aqua explains.

"how many more steps are there?" Draco asks.

"one more, getting a tail." Aqua answers.

"what is the difference between half mermaids and regular mermaids?"

"regular mermaids can only have legs when it is day time. Half mermaids can have legs whenever they want." Aqua explains.

"your head is fine, Aqua. As for you Mr. Malfoy you will have to be at her side at all times except when she is sleeping and in the bathroom, she will want lots of water and she might ask you to drop her in the lake but that is regular when you are moving up a step in turning into a mermaid." Poppy explains to Draco.

Draco nods and gets up. Aqua thanks Poppy and gets up herself. They walk out the door together.


	5. Chapter 5 Water? and Halloween

Chapter 5 what's up with the Water? And Halloween!

No one's POV

During the night Aqua kept getting up just to get some water so she just sat in the common room. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear footsteps.

"Why are you out here?" Draco asked behind her.

"Too much waking up just to get water. I'm tempted in just bringing a whole water jug or bringing a water bottle."

"What's a 'water bottle'?"

"Those bottles muggles carry around. The good part is that I won't get in trouble if I just run out of the classroom. I have a note from McGonagall and Snape." Aqua explained. "so why are you out this late?"

"couldn't sleep" Draco answered simply.

_During History of Magic_

Aqua started a doodle-off with Blaise.

Blaise was just about to finish his doodle when Aqua suddenly got up and ran out the classroom, but not before looking at Draco, who nodded in understanding.

_Lunch time_

"Whoa, Aqua what's up with the water?" Theo asked looking awestruck at Aqua as she drank exactly 5cups.

"It happens once in a while, I get really thirsty then I get over it." Aqua explained.

"but that much water?"

"yes Theo, exactly like you and food." Aqua shot back.

They didn't speak after she said that.

_Halloween and a troll?_

Aqua, Blaise, Draco, and Theo were all sitting down enjoying the Halloween feast when Professor Quirrell yelled there were trolls and fainted. Everyone immediately left to the common room, but they didn't notice three people sneak out namely Aqua, Harry, and Ron.

**Draco's POV**

I was pushed along as everyone started running, I tried to yell for Aqua but she was nowhere in sight. I couldn't do anything about it though because everyone kept pushing me to our common room.

**Hermione's POV**

I was watching, horrified, as Aqua, Ronald, and Harry tried to protect me from the troll.

"Hermione run to Ron, when I say go!" Aqua yelled.

"ok!" I yelled back my voice cracking slightly.

Aqua jumped on the troll, climbed up on his head, and covered his eyes. He started shaking her around.

"Go!" She yelled.

I started running towards Ron and made it safely. I looked up and saw Aqua getting thrown around. I watched as she moved her head towards the troll's ear and started whispering something. I watched as the troll suddenly collapsed and started….snoring?

"Blimey Aqua, what did you do?" Ron asked shocked.

"Just started singing in his ear and he fell asleep." (one of her mermaid powers of course, in Goblet of Fire Harry and the TriWizard tournament, but she can have a beautiful voice out of the water.)

"thank you Aqua, for saving my life!" I thanked her.

Then we turned when the door opened and saw the Professors.

"oh my goodness, explain yourselves!" McGonagall said pointing her fingers towards Ron, Aqua, and Harry.

"It was my fault, Professor McGonagall." I said and all eyes were on me. "I went looking for the troll. I read about them, thought I'd taggle it. But I was wrong, if Harry, Ron, and Aqua hadn't come and found me I'd probably be dead." I went on.

"I'm very disappointed in you Ms. Granger. 5 points from Gryffindor, for your serious lack of judgment. As for you three, not many first year students could take a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points will be awarded…to each of you." Harry, Ron, and Aqua smiled at each other. "for sheer dumb luck."


	6. Chapter 6 the walk and Christmas!

**I'm going to say Aqua's water thing is over. Sorry for the long update!**

Chapter 6 the walk and Christmas

After saying good night to Ron and Harry she went to the Slytherin common room.

Once she arrived she saw it was completely empty except for a figure next to the fire. She walked closer to see Draco.

"What are you doing so late up?" She asked.

"I was waiting for you, since you disappeared in the crowd."

"oh, I heard Granger was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and came to get her."

"Why would you want to help a Mud- muggleborn?" Draco corrected himself after seeing Aqua flinch.

"Just because she is a muggleborn doesn't mean I wouldn't want to try to save her life, seeing as she _is_ a human like you."

Draco didn't argue at all, just nodded.

"Good night, Draco. Thanks for waiting for me, you didn't have to do that."

"Good night, Aqua." he said and she started walking away. She didn't hear Draco whisper, "I will always wait for you."

The next day Aqua woke up, took a shower, dressed, and walked downstairs. Since it was the weekend before Christmas Break she dressed in muggle clothing, a sky blue long sleeves shirt, a black skirt with black stockings, and black flats with a little bow on it.

When she went downstairs she saw Draco their, playing Exploding Snap with Blaise, Theo, and Goyle. Crabbe was just watching. She sneaked behind Crabbe and covered his eyes, wrapped her arm around his neck, and said in a deep voice. "You have 5 seconds to live."

Crabbe's face was priceless after that and started screaming.

"Good Morning" Aqua said cheerfully after they stopped laughing.

"Morning!" they chorused together.

"So, seeing as today is a weekend, I'm going to take a walk. Anyone care to join me?"

When it looked like no one was going to answer she said, "I guess not."

"Sorry Aqua, but after this game I have to finish my homework." Draco apologized.

"It's alright."

"I will!" everyone's head turned to Theo.

"You?" Blaise laughed.

"Hey!"

"Alright, race you out the castle, Theo!" Aqua yelled as she started running.

"Hey, you had a head start!" he yelled as he started running too.

"Yes, but your bigger and I'm smaller."

Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle watched Theo and Aqua run out the common room.

Theo won the race.

_On the walk_

"So." Theo said awkwardly.

"So." Aqua said equally awkwardly. "Did you sleep well?"

"yeah. You?"

"good" Aqua answered.

They continued walking until Aqua said, "Look flowers!"

On the left on them was a bush of roses and jasmines.

"Roses and jasmines are my favorite kind of flowers." Aqua said as she knelt down next to the bush of flowers.

"Really?"

"yes, I loved them ever since I was a little girl and found them in the nearby forest of my house."

"Wow." Theo said as he plucked a jasmine from the bush and put it in her hair. "just as beautiful as you."

"Theo you flirt." she said with a small blush on her cheeks.

They started walking again in silence, but this time a comfortable silence.

"Why don't we sit here?" she said as she stopped next to a tree that was taller than all the other trees outside.

"Alright."

Aqua smiled and climbed up the tree.

Theo asked with a smile, "and how am I going to climb up there?"

Aqua laughed her dark brown hair framing her smiling face. She got down.

"I'll help."

"Really, thanks."

"A Slytherin excepting help, this isn't possible!" she joked.

"A slytherin offering help, no way!" Theo joked back.

"Fine we're equal. Put your hand on the nearest branch and hoist yourself up and your on the tree."

He did as she instructed and found himself later on sitting on a branch below Aqua's.

"You seem like you always climb trees." Theo said.

"'cause I always do. Ever since my dad taught me how to climb a tree without low branches, you were lucky that a I picked a tree with a low branch. I mostly climb trees with Draco."

"Why?"

"Because he was always there right next door when dad and mum were on a business trip and I was alone at the manor." Aqua answered.

"You always talk fondly about your father, why?" Theo asked.

"He always was there, when I was little, when I was sick, and when I needed someone and Draco wasn't there. I don't know what I would do without him."

"What about your, mom?"

"She's always at work."

"What does she do?"

"It's breakfast time. Come on."

"But you didn't answer my question."

"I'm so hungry." Aqua said as she started walking up the castle with Theo.

"Fine, I'll drop the subject for now."

Aqua was relieved.

When they got to the Great Hall, they found Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle, and sat next to them.

"So how was your walk?" Draco asked.

"Good, did you finish your homework?"

"yep, Blaise wanted to copy off my homework but I wouldn't let him. Crabbe and Goyle just want to fail. Where did you get the flower?" Draco asked.

"Theo gave it to me. Where's Daphne?"

"In the library finishing up her homework."

Draco couldn't help be a little jealous only a little.

A couple days before Christmas break they boys, Aqua, and Daphne were talking.

"So who's going home for Christmas break?" Aqua asked.

"We all are, Aqua. Remember the ball." Blaise answered.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot. Dad can't because he's off on a business trip and mum is going with him so I guess I'm not going to the ball. I'm staying here so I'm a loner."

"You want to stay with me?" Draco asked.

"I can't because dad told me to stay in Hogwarts."

"Maybe next time." Draco said. "I can't stay this year because my dad wants me to seeing as the ball is taking place in my manor."

"Bye Draco, Theo, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle Happy early Christmas and see you in a week! I'll give your present when you guys some back."

"Bye!" they all chorused together.

They all started walking away except Draco.

"Here Aqua." Draco said giving Aqua a small box. "Happy early Christmas"

"I'll send my gift with Scarlet. Bye."

"Bye." Draco started walking away. Aqua waving behind him.

Aqua decided to go to the library and do her homework so she doesn't have to worry about it later. When she entered she found Ron and Harry sitting next a table hunched over a book.

"Where's Hermione?" Aqua asked from behind.

"She went home for the break." Ron answered.

"What are you boys looking for?"

"we are looking for a guy named Nicolas Flamel." Ron answered. Harry stepped on his foot.

"Ow!"

"I know almost all about him. My Grandfather was a good friend of his for awhile at least."

"Really," Harry asked. "can you tell us about him."

"Only if you tell me why."

"Alright." Harry said after thought and whispering with Ron.

They filled her in about Fluffy ,Snape, and all that.

"ok, Nicolas Flamel is on Dumbledore's chocolate frog card. He is the only known person who made the Sorcerer's Stone."

"we already know about that, but what's the Sorcerer's Stone?" Ron asked.

"you guys don't know what that is! I at least expected you to know that." Aqua said pointing towards Ron. Ron started turning a light shade of red.

"The Sorcerer's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal." Aqua added at Ron's confused face. "The only stone currently in existence belongs to Nicolas, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Nicolas also celebrated his birthday last year and turned 656 lives with his wife, Perenelle who is 658, lives in Devon." She finished explaining with a smile Dumbledore would have after plopping a lemon drop in his mouth.

"A stone that make gold and stops you from dying! No wonder Snape wants it I mean who wouldn't?" Harry said.

"I wouldn't and I don't think Snape would want it either. Think about it. You living while everyone you love dies around you, then you get bored of life. Anyways I don't think Snape would want the stone because what would he live for he has no wife, kid, or family, not even a pet."

"But he tried to kill Harry!'' Ron almost shouted.

"You don't know that. I know what spell Snape or anyone else casted. Harry would've fell right off that broom. I would know because I did that spell before with my little cousin he was like 2 feet off the floor so it was alright. Anyways did you see anyone else with a wand pointed, no you couldn't have because you were focused on Snape." Aqua explained.

"But when Hermione lit Snape's robes Harry was balanced again." Ron pointed out.

"If someone else was casting the spell, maybe they were distracted when they saw movement at the teacher's spot.

"She has a point, Ron." Harry said after processing the information. "but why are you defending him?"

"Because he was my father's friend, and I trust my fathers judgment."

"What are you talking about, Ronykins?" Fred asked from behind.

"Hi Fred and George!" The Weasleys liked Aqua ever since they met her and her father.

_Flashback:_

"_Daddy where are we going?" nine-year old Aqua was whining. Her face hasn't changed at all. _

"_We're going to this place called The Burrow to meet Arthur Weasley and give him his briefcase back, okay."_

"_Yes, daddy."_

"_Are you ready darling?"_

"_Yes daddy."_

_Aqua and John disaparated to the Burrow and went to the door and knocked. Aqua felt like she was sucked up a tube when they disaparated. The door opened and identical boys with red hair and freckles._

"_Hello is your dad here?"_

"_no, bye." they shut the door. Aqua was about to walk back but John stayed put. Then they heard yelling of "Fred and George Weasley how many times do I tell you not to shut the door on people!" the door opened again and this time Arthur answered the door._

"_I'm sorry, John. Thanks for bringing my briefcase and hi you must be Aqua. Please come in."_

_While John and Arthur were talking Fred and George walked up to her._

"_Hi I'm Fred and that's George if you notice I'm the handsome one and George here has a small freckle right there." Fred said pointing right on top of his eyebrow._

"_hi!" Aqua said and that was how there friendship started._

"_We'll be right back." Fred and George quickly ran out the room and came back a couple minutes later with a smaller red-haired boy and an even smaller red-haired girl._

"_Hi I'm Ginny and that's Ron he's shy." Ginny whispered the last part._

"_Ginny!"_

"_What Ron?"_

"_It's not shyness it's a allergy!"_

"_Oh I know someone who had a allergy like yours he had to go to an asylum." Ron went white._

"_I'm kidding." Aqua said after she realized Ron was still pale, he then turned red._

"_Gosh Ronny your so….." Fred started._

"_slow" George finished and that was how their freindship started with the Weasleys._

"Here you go Fred." Aqua handed him a small box from her pocket, she shrunk them,filled with money, taffy, and bottles.

"Thank you!" Fred and George said at the same time.

"No problem, but when you open up the shop remember to say I sponsored you."

"A pleasure." George said.

Aqua smiled a thanks.

"I got to do my homework care to join me?" Aqua asked after Fred and George left.

"Why? It's the beginning of the break." Ron asked.

"Well, I don't want to do it last minute and if you do it with me Hermione would be so surprised and lay off from scolding you."

"Yeah."

After half an hour Aqua was done with all her homework.

"you guys done?" Aqua asked the boys.

"No this is so boring. What is this?" Harry asked.

After Aqua told them what to write on their essays in different words they were done.

"There, nothing is wrong show this to Hermione and she'll be pretty impressed." Aqua said after revising it.

"thanks." Harry said.

"yeah thanks Hermione will be so surprised."

"your welcome." Aqua said happily.

"Good luck!" Aqua said walking away.

"Why?" Harry asked confused.

"Because I just wanted to say it."

Aqua couldn't sleep so she put a disillusion charm on her and started wondering around the castle. She knew her way all around the cast because she explored and made a map similar to the Marauder's map but not the same at the same time. The difference was Aqua had important objects down like the Mirror of Erise and the statue that is blocking the tunnel to Honeydukes. (Aqua doesn't know about the Marauder's Map yet.) She decided to visit the Mirror of Erised. She always saw the same thing in that mirror, her father, mother, Draco, Theo, Blaise, the Golden Trio, and last but not least her pets. All alive and happy.

She was about to stand right in front of the mirror when she ran into a invisible object or person and fell on the floor.

"Ow!"

Aqua started feeling around when she suddenly felt fabric against her hand. She tugged at it and there in front of her was Harry Potter.

"Aqua." Harry gasped. "Do you see them?"

"Who?"

"my parents."

"where are they?" Aqua asked looking around.

"In the mirror." immediately Aqua understood.

"Harry you see what your heart deepest desires. Your's is your parents and mine is seeing my friends and family alive and happy, nothing to worry about."

"oh." was all Harry could say.

"Now Harry I need you to listen closely. Do not come here again."

"Why not?"

"because you will become addicted with it. You would come every single night, then you would soon become too tired to the full extent but you would think it's worth it, it's not. I see though you already became partially addicted with the Mirror of Erised"

"but-"

"She's right Harry." a voice said behind them.

Harry and Aqua turned to see Albus Dumbledore sitting on a desk.

"er-Hello proffesor Dumbledore." Aqua said slowly.

"Hello Aqua and Harry." Dumbledore said in a bright smile.

"sir, is it true the mirror is called The Mirror of Erised?"

"yes, Harry."

"I see my parents in the mirror."

"and your friend Ron sees himself as Head Boy."

"How did you know?"

"I don't need a cloak to be invisible, Harry."

"Well, I need to go to bed so goodnight, Harry and Professor Dumbledore." She nodded her head towards them and went back to Slytherin common room without any trouble.

On Christmas morning she woke up to a medium sized stack of presents. She smiled, she sent Draco peacock feathers, Daphne Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, Theo the book, _Phantom of the Opera, _Harry chocolate frogs, Hermione _Hogwarts; a History Limited Edition, _Ron a new broom, Ginny a new doll,Fred and George test dolls that have a charm that reacts like a human would with a note that says,

"_So you don't have to use a real person." _

Arthur a muggle cd player with some cds and a note explaning how to use it, Molly new pots with a note saying,

"_sorry about sending Mr. Weasley a muggle thing but I hope this conphistkates for that. I heard you needed new pots." _

Her dad a new cloak, and her mom a new white comb with a rose wrapped around a stick.

She got out of bed left to take a shower. When she left the bathroom fully cloathed with a dark long-sleeved green t-shirt, jeans, and a green headband. She was about to grab a present when she heard pecking. She looked towards the window and recognized Daphne's dark brown owl, Jake. Aqua opened the window and Jake flew in and landed on her desk. She walked to Jake, untied the letter, and opened it to see Daphne's neat curly cursive,

"Go down to the common room, I got a surprise for you!"

Aqua sniled and walked down to the common room. When she got there she saw everyone jump out of the couches and heard, "Surprise!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Aqua asked.

"we decided to come visit you and open our presents together!" Daphne answered.

"Thank you! Let me get my presents." Aqua quickly ran upstairs and came back with her presents.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked.

"yup."

They then started opening presents. Aqua got a ocean blue turquoise necklace with a gold chain from Draco, a silver charm bracelet from Theo, chocolate frogs from Daphne, a music box from her mom, a book about potions from her father, and a sky blue with a green sweater with a red A on it from the Weasleys much to Draco's dismay.

"Thank you all for the presents! Where is Blaise?"

"He said he couldn't make it so he is going to give you your present when you get back." Theo answered.

"Ok, I still got his present too."

"This conversation is boring, I bet Aqua and I can beat Draco and Daphne to a snowball fight!" Theodore shouted in triumphet.

"I'll take that bet. I bet 2 galleons each." Draco challenged back.

"okay." Theo and Draco shook hands. Aqua got her jacket and they started a major snowball fight. Draco and Daphne was winning, until Aqua crept up behind Draco and jumped on his back covering his eyes. He started yelling and spinning in circles and fell back. She laughed and he turned and started tickling her. She laughed with glee, all the while Daphne had nothing against Theo and immeadatly lost the flag to their fort. Marking that Aqua and Theo won.

Theo pushed Draco off of her and helped her up.

"We Won!" He picked her up and spun her around!

She laughed and kissed him on the cheek, Draco looked jealously.

"Victory is ours!" Aqua yelled,once he let her go. "Now, I'm ready for hot chocolate and cookies!"

"Me too! Race you, guys!" Daphne yelled and started running, Aqua close behind seeing as Daphne had a head start.

"Come on Draco and Theo last one there is a rotten egg!" Aqua yelled.

Draco and Theo started running to the castle too.

When they made it to the castle, Theo being the last one because Draco pushed him, they sat down in the Slytherin Common Room.

Aqua called Fizzy the houseelf, "Fizzy, can you please bring us some hot chocolate and chocolate cookies?"

"Yes, misses Shwin!" and with that Fizzy left and came back a couple minutes later with hot chocolate and cookies.

"thank you, Fizzy!" Aqua said and Fizzy left. "Enjoy!"

"When are you guys going to give us the 2 galleons you guys promised?" Theo asked.

"Later!" Draco groaned.

**I'm sorry if I made mistakes. I did this chapter just in time for Christmas so yay! Please Review!**


End file.
